In computing systems, as operating frequencies increase external testing of physical links becomes increasingly difficult. Some physical link specifications incorporate self-test hooks that can be used to collect, for example, eye diagrams, equivalent time oscilloscope traces and/or bit error rate diagrams. However, these self-test hooks may be sufficiently inflexible, which may result in a complex and/or time consuming testing and debugging process.